Riddle Me This
by Riddled-Slytherin
Summary: She only tried her best to forget him. But is it him who's back? Everyone said he's dead, but memories don't die....right?TG sum will be updated. I cant think up anything good
1. Recaping an intro

**Chapter 1: Recaping an intro**

_Before I forget. MY disclaimer for the whole story is this:  
I do not own Harry Potter. All characters are J.K Rowlings creation. I've just taken them against there will to be thrown into another story. But the rights are also Warner Bros. and Scholastic._

* * *

Anyone who had attended Hogwarts during the second year of Harry Potter only knew of students being petrafied (some heard stories from siblings later on, of corse.), and the school almost shutting down. No student except for Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley knew of the terror that caused these awful events.

_Her body will rot in the chamber...  
_

Harry had rushed to rescue the youngest Weasley, who was his best friends only sister, and youngest sister. The girls brother had come to the rescue with Harry, but a handicap emeraged as the Defence against the dark arts teacher, ended up being a consited git, who tried to place a memory charm on the two boys, luckily for the boys, Ronald Weasley's wand had met a womping willow, and ever since then, worked horribly. This caused the memory charm to counter off the boys, and take away Proffesor Lockharts memory, and also made it that Ron had to watch the now, clueless (though he already was) proffesor.

In the end, the cause of the events ( a basilisk being controlled by the young ebodiement of Lord Voldemort) met a fang through a diary, and our hero saved the girl, and freed a house elf.

* * *

But that was a long time ago (really 5 years ago), and little children grow up, and some have serious angst issues (some argue all) as they enter the teenage years. The littlest Weasley was now a 16 year old, with blood red hair, the went down to her mid back, ending in curls. Her eyes were the deep chocolate color that they had always been, her complection was tan, due to the time spent in the sun, and freckles were still spread out over her nose.

At the moment her hair was up in a sloppy bun, and she had a black tank top on, and a pair of hand-me-down jeans from her cousin Mafalda (who only sent them because to her they went out of style.) who the family rarely spoke to. Ginny at the moment was cleaning her room, since it was long since due, with the pile of past school papers in the corner. Old text books, papers, and that fun stuff.  
She had plans to paint her room purple, with a black trim. Her mother could not wait for the phase to be done with, but with the allowence of magic outside of school now, Ginny was going to find a spell, get some old paint, and magically change the color.

Ginny walked over to the pile of text books and found a history of magic one from First Year. When she had bought it, the cover was all scribbled over, but her older brother Percy had used a spell to clean off the old ink, leaving the cover to look better, and give Ginny new light on drawing on the cover, as those before her had. Written in her sloppy script from when she was still learning it, was the name she loathed most now.  
Her grip on the book tightend. She would of thought Harry would of been written all over the cover, but then again, if Ron had seen that, he would of bothered her. Then again, this name would of more then likely gotten on her easily temperd brothers nerves, since he'd go on the warpath looking for a boy at school with the name, and then hex or punch that boy.  
At this point she felts her nails bending into the book, and pain going through her fingers.  
In red ink, was written,  
-  
- _TOM_  
-  
She could remember writing the name onto the cover, right under the title of the book (which Percy messed up on the cover change, making the cover go from english to italian) storia della magia.When the pressure on her fingers got to her she suddenly dropped the book.  
Closing her eyes, she leaned to the baby pink wall, and whispered '_Why must you still haunt me?'_  
And if she thought more into it, she could hear his mocking, calm, and soft voice whisper back  
'_Because you want me to, Ginevera Love.'_

* * *

Hey!  
Thanks everyone for reading.  
Be expecting updates!I've got 3 chapters written. Be ready. This plot bunny has evolved into Bunnyzilla!  
Keep an eye out for chapter 2.  
R&R  
I just love to read your comments!  
:R-S:

storia della magia is 'History of Magic.'  
I could only find my Italian copy of Harry Potter, since my book shelf has a large desk blocking it, and I just got the italian copy.  
well with all said and done, ciao

OH! I so want to change the title, I'm so bad at coming up with them, if anyone could help me out, Id be so happy. I've just lost the title thing throughout the years. And Riddle Me This just comes from watching batman so much as a kid, lol.


	2. Family is Family

**Chapter 2: Family is Family**

* * *

"My Lord." A hooded man said, after kissing the hem of another mans robes.  
"Rise Zabini." Hissed the second man, who the dim lights shade showed a snake like face. "Speak."  
"What may I do for you mil lord?" The man, Zabini asked  
"Well Zabini, I have a mission, more of a favor to ask of you." The man hissed "You had a sister who passed away quite some time ago, correct?"  
The man Zabini, shuffled a bit, then quietly said "Yes, Mil' lord. But why does it matter, she cant do anything now."

"Ah, but your wrong there." The man started "But Crucio, I didn't say you could speak now."  
The man fell as the curse cut into him, making it feel as if thousands of knifes sliced into his flesh, when he let out his screams of sheer agony, the sadistic man let the curse go off.  
"Well, as I was saying Zabini. I have an heir, and I would like to enroll him into Hogwarts. But you see, Dumbledore would know right away who the lad was. So, I would like to entrust the boy with you and your family, make you his guardians. Just make it come off as you just found out about the boy, and took him in. Not only would it make you look good, but that new fool of a minister would most likely give you a promotion." The man hissed

Zabini smiled a bit at the thought. The ambition that drove him to do certain things was now coursing through his veins. This would be very good for him.  
"You would just have to make up records on the boy. We could get an in with a foreign school, saying the boy went there. Then we just make up the sorrowful story, and hook, line, and sinker. Dumbledore would let the lad in, not suspecting a thing. Now, would you accept the mission?"  
The snake like man watched as Zabini took on a thoughtful look.  
"I would be honored to do so my lord!"

"The boy shall be sent to your home in four days, around 6pm. He should pass as a relative." The man hissed "And remember to keep in mind. The lad I slowly recovering from an injury, make sure he does not go out to often."  
"Of course my Lord. Should I tell my wife or..."  
"Do not tell a soul of the plan, or I'll personally kill you. Tell her and those sons of yours that he is in fact your nephew. You're dismissed." With that the man walked away, robes bellowing.  
"My Lord!" Zabini found himself shouting causing the snake like man to turn around, an annoyed look on his features.  
"Yesss?" He hissed  
"I...i..If I m..may ask, wh..what's the lad's name?"

"Tom." The man said flatly "And Crucio."

* * *

At the Zabini residence Maria Zabini was sitting in one of the many gardens at the Zabinis summer retreat in Italy. It was about 1pm, and the air was sweet, with the fragrence of roses. She sat enjoying the peace. She closed her eyes, letting it sink in, when the peace came to a complete end. '_There awake now.'_ She though bitterly. This always happend. Every Summer, the same thing, the only difference now was that it happend later in the day. Blaise would come home from school for break, in his depression. Then from the University, would come the older boy Alexander. Alex was extremely outgoing, athletic, and a charmer.

Blaise was anti-social, shy, depressed, to thin, yet could charm his way out of any mess he got into. Both boys were good looking. Alex with his rich dark brown hair, that came a little past his eyes which were hazel. Blaise with his black hair and ice blue eyes. Alex had a summer tan, Blaise was strangely pale. The boys were complete opposites, yet dressed alike, had similar deep voices, and when arguing could each cause hell. Which was happening right now. The two had managed to sleep till, 12 Maria could only guess, knowing her sons. '_They were such sweet quite children._ She thought.  
"MUM! Tell Alex that he is wrong and that the Weird Sisters aren't that good!" Blaise said fuming.  
'_Oh the things they fight over.'_ Maria thought. "Sorry boys, I much rather classical."  
_'Where did I go wrong?'_

Alex smirked "See Blaise, Mother doesn't even like you enough to defend you."  
"ALEXANDER!" Maria found herself shouting "For Merlin's sake, your_ 22_. Stop talking down to your brother!"  
"But mum, it's just so funny the reaction he gives." Alex said pulling his brother into a noogie.  
Blaise intently started to struggle, but then seemed to realize he had a wand, and hexed his brother.  
"BLAISE!" Maria then found herself yelling, pulling her own wand out to counter the hex.  
"Mum, you always side with him. It's so bloody un-fair!" Blaise seethed  
"Blaise..."Maria just started but stopped at the sound of a pop. Her attention turned and she felt a bit of anger.

"FRANK ZABINI! You clearly said you were going to be home at 12:00. It is now 1:23."  
"Well my dear love Maria, I got caught up in some things. Oh and we have to set up one of the guest rooms into a normal bedroom." Frank Zabini said, pulling down his hood and taking off the death eater's mask, then walking over to give his wife a kiss on the cheek.  
"And why is that?" Maria asked hands on hips, with two sons behind her  
"Oh, I've become legal guardian to my sister's son. He'll be coming to live here in 4 days." With that Frank walked away to the door leading into the house.

It took Maria four minute to process what was just said to her. And with that she found herself running after her husband, leaving Blaise and Alex to stop arguing, and to stare at each other confused. Then in unison the two said "_Dad has a sister_?"

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 2!  
:R-S:  
I hope nothing seems OC.  
I had orginally wrote this chapter first. About 2 months ago I had the idea for this, then I came up with the first chapter. I've got up to chapter 5 written now. I get so bored in math class.  
I hope this was enjoyed!  
Thank you everyone who has reviewed.  
And I am desperete for a BETA. on AIM contact me if your intrested. RiddledSlytherin  
ciao! 


	3. Phlegm

**Chapter 3: Phlegm

* * *

**

At Ginevra Molly Weasley's home, she was hiding in her closet from Phlegm. She was dreading the visit. The girl had been there for two weeks, and the half-veela had gotten onto everyone- but Bills nerves.  
What mostly got heard at the house was a heavy French accent, which seemed to only complain. Te first Friday that Phlegm had been at the Burrow was _quite_ memorable to the 16 year red-head.

-_Memory start_-  
  
"Ginny 'ease go to ze store vith me. 'ease! You need all new clothes, more pink, zis black is de'pressing Ginny."  
Ginny had to go, with the look her mother was giving her, she couldn't say no. So, Bill took his fiancé and youngest sibling and only sister to Diagon Alley.

The whole time Ginny and Bill followed Phlegm around various shops. Every now and then Phlegm would go up to Ginny with a different blouse, with a flower embroidered or one that was completely baby pink.  
"Oh you and my seester vill get along very well." Phlegm said happily as she walked to Ginny holding a preppy top. Ginny held in the sneer. She hated the clothes Phlegm was showing her.

Bill and Fleur were the complete opposites. Bill was just Bill, with his long hair in a low pony tail, with his ear pierced, with that wicked cool dragon tooth. He was a die-hard Weird Sisters fan, and had wrote to Ginny about how jealous he was when the Yule-Ball had went on. He'd of loved it, but Egypt and work got in the way, oh and that little fact that he was graduated and wouldn't have been able to get in.  
Ginny took it upon herself to be more rebellious, like Bill.

When Fleur went up to pay for her new clothes (Ginny had gotten socks, and only socks.) Bill pulled Ginny to the side.  
"I'm Sorry Bill. But if she puts one more of those outfits to my face, I'm going to bloody bat-bogey her into next week."  
Bill just dropped his head, and arms to his side.  
"Ok, I'll make a deal with you sis. Be nice to Fleur, and I'll bring you to the store that I got my ear pierced, and let you get the top of your pierced, just as long as you don't tell mum that I'm the one who took you to get the piercing, we'll say…. Fred took you!"

"You're the **BEST** big brother _ever_!" Ginny said happily dancing around Bill in some strange single waltz.  
"Tell me something I didn't know already Gin." Bill said, a slight amused smirk playing on his lips. This made Ginny playfully punch his arm. Then Fleur came back.  
"To ze next store, Bill." Was all she said dropping some bags into Bills hands.  
Ginny held a fake smile, and held the urge to hex the older girl within. She had to be good for this. She wanted that piercing.  
Finally Phlegm asked to go to the salon there to get her nails done, so while that went on, Bill and Ginny snuck off to the shop that Bill had gotten his piercing. The store was somewhat like the muggle store '_Hot Topic_'. At entry, Ginny grinned like a cheesier cat.  
"Mum would never let you in here. Plan is, _**never**_ tell her." Bill said  
"Of course!" Ginny replied

While Bill talked to his friend who owned the store, Ginny walked around looking at jeans and shirts, which she only wished she could afford. Then she heard someone say "Well, if it isn't the youngest Weasley." Ginny turned around to find her self looking at Blaise Zabini, with his jet black hair, and ice blue eyes. His hair down to his chin, which he was moving with a hand.  
"You shop here, Zabini." Ginny said absently. The boy had only walked past her with his classic black sleeves with thumb holes cut in, and every now and then some chains, but that was on weekends, and the clothes he was wearing at the moment were on hangers around the store too.

Ginny always managed to walk into the Zabini boy on her way to class.  
"Yeah…." Blaise trailed off

"Gin!" Bill called "If you want that piercing, come over here, I have to get Fleur and you can't tell her we were here."  
"Yes Bill!" Ginny said, then she turned to Blaise and said "Oi, chance's are I'll run into you at school, see you then."  
"Yeah." Blaise said, his eyes on a snake earring that was in three parts, and made it look like is trailed along the ear. He could most likely care less about the Weasley girl, it was just manners that made them talk.

-Memory End-

Ginny moved behind clothes in her closet, and held her breathe. Phlegm was closer.  
"Ginny!" The French girl called, walking in the room, she looked around, and then left.  
After hearing the door close, Ginny stayed in for 10 more minutes, then came out. Oh Merlin, that was close. Ginny then moved her finger to her ear were the piercing was. She had gotten green and silver spikes, without realizing they were Slytherin colors.  
She now had that paint can, and after tearing down the wallpaper, the muggle way (which took a week), she started to paint. The magically altered purple paint glided onto the wall, and Ginny grinned.

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 3!

I know it must be a bit confusing, but I'm just linking characters and stuff, and wanted to write something with Fleur in it. I could totally see things from Ginny's point of view on the fiancé matter, my bro's girlfriend who he is pre-engaged to is how I picture Fleur, so I just HAD to jump on this.

Blaise and Ginny are somewhat like friends also.

I hope the spelling was better!  
I cheated, I can't save in word, but just realized I could still use spell checker, then move everything written to WordPad yay!  
Thanks everyone for reading!  
:R-S:


	4. Nephew

**Chapter 4: Nephew**

* * *

Those four days seemed to pass by quite fast. With re-painting the cream guest room a nice shade of green, and taking all the flower portraits down, and placing up the Zabini family crest, like done in Alexander and Blaise's rooms, the family smiled at there work. The dark wood now had black silk sheets, with a black goose feather blanket, and a silver normal blanket that had forest green stripes. The room had come out nice. Blaise and Alex had been the ones shopping, while their mother and father got a pure silver family shield made for the third room. It was to put a sense of pride to the boys. 

The boy, who the family only knew as '_Tom_' would be at the house around 1:30pm, so with is being 12 o clock at that moment, the family went to get ready to meet the lad. Blaise just wore a black wife beater, and black shorts, that had a grey spider web pattern stretching across, with chains. Then a pair of high-top converse, which he bought one day, sneaking into the muggle world.  
Alexander had dark blue jeans on, a studded belt, black shoes, and black silk long sleeve shirt. Black was a very popular color with the Zabini boys, Alex had mellowed out in his dressing style, once he reached his third year of university, so when Blaise was in fourth year, he continued the older Zabinis traditional clothing style.  
Once dressed, the brothers walked to the giant doors leading into the manner. Blaise leaning on the banister, Alex leaning on his elbow, which rested on the banister.  
A short time later, the boys father Frank walked down the stairs in dress robes, and gave a annoyed look to Blaise. Blaise just gave his half smile smirk, and shrugged.

"Blaise. Your meeting your cousin for the first time, can you at least look more decent?" Frank asked, obviously annoyed  
"But father, this is just a family member who is in my age group, who is going to be living with us. Why bother putting up an act?"  
"Blaise." Was the one thing Frank said, frowning  
"Father, just let the kid be. At least he's wearing a shirt, remember _last _time?" Alex said snickering

Lastly Maria came down in her dress robes. She dropped her head at seeing her younger son. She missed when she choose what the boys wore. At least he remembered a shirt this time. And at least it's not a dinner party for the Ministry like last time.

The family just waited. Blaise stared at longing to the hallway that led to the kitchens, Alex moved to a cold wall, and leaned to that. Maria sat on an chair in the entry, and Frank just stood next to his wife, a hand on her shoulder.  
Then at exactly 1:30, a knock came at the door.  
Frank took the moment to answer, beating a house-elf to the door.  
He opened the two large doors, and when the space came between, Blaise and Alex held the doors.  
There in the large porch, was a boy who was about Blaise's height (6'0) with black hair, and dark blue eyes. The boy looked about 16, and looked as if he hadn't seen sunlight in a long time. Wrapped around his shoulder was a snake, whose head rested next to his neck.  
The boy was in black dress pants, and a black long sleeve shirt, with a black robe. Really the only color to him was his eyes.  
"'Lo." Was all the boy muttered looking up at them  
Maria then smiled and said "You must be Tom."  
"Yes, ma'am." Replied the boy  
Blaise and Alex stared at the boy, and then Blaise took the moment to ask "How old are you?"  
Tom looked at Blaise, and said "16, but I don't see why or how that really matters."  
"_YES_! I'm no longer the youngest in the family!" Blaise said, grinning with fists in the air  
"And you just lost babying rights." Alex said, snickering  
Maria then put motioned for her 'nephew' to walk, which he did. Then the boy stared around and gave them a small smile. "You have a very nice home, Aunt….?"  
"Oh! Thank you! Call me Aunt Marie or Maria, your choice. I almost forgot that you needed to be introduced. Frank."  
"I'm you Uncle Frank." Frank said putting out a hand. Tom took it  
The Alex held his hand out and said "Alexander, but just call me Alex." Then the boy elbowed the younger Zabini in the ribs, causing a slight yelp.  
"And I'm Blaise." Blaise said shaking Tom's hand.  
"Pleasure to meet my family. It was _horrible_ living at that orphanage all these years. I'm glad to know someone wanted to take me in."  
At that, Maria walked to the boy, and said "If we had known of you sooner, we would have taken you in."  
Tom just gave another smile. Though his eyes showed no emotion.  
"Blaise here will show you to your room." Maria added, getting a dirty look from her son, which she shot right back at him  
Tom then followed Blaise to the room.

* * *

As they walked to the room, Blaise felt a bit awkward, it was too silent.  
"So, you're my cousin."Blaise started  
"Yes." Tom said flatly  
"You don't seem too thrilled about being here." Blaise said  
"I am. I'm just annoyed about having to come at 1. I've just got a horrible headache." Tom mumbled  
Blaise just shrugged. Then they made it to the door.  
"Alright, this is your room. It should be easy to remember. Mum insists about our names being on the door, ever since Alex got lost that time, for 4 hours in the house. He took a wrong hallway, ended up walking past his bedroom 4 times in a row." Blaise said with a bit of a laugh. Tom chuckled also, stroking the snake that was wrapped around him.  
"What's that snake's name?" Blaise asked  
Tom shrugged "Haven't come up with anything yet. Was a gift from a...friend."  
"Ah." Blaise said "I _use _to have a snake. Then it got out..."  
Tom and Blaise then entered the room. He saw 3 bookshelf's, with a few books. "I must thank you all for this." Tom said  
"Ah, you don't need to thank us, your family." Blaise started "Only thank them if they get you out of trouble."  
Tom just sat in a chair in the room. "I'm going to guess your family gets in trouble, a lot?"  
Blaise leaned up against the doorway, smirking  
"You'll see."  
Tom just smirked, and then put a hand to his head  
"Dude, do you need a potion or something?"  
Tom looked at Blaise with confusion "Huh?"  
"You know, a potion for a headache, I could show you to our potion's room sometime, we have loads, never know when you'll need something." Blaise said  
"Yeah." Tom muttered  
Blaise then called for a house-elf, and had it go get the potion. "Well, I'm going to leave ya here; I've got to write a letter to a friend. I'd show you now. But I've just been putting this off for a while."  
"Right. What time is dinner?" Tom asked  
"About 5ish." Blaise said, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sometime later the house-elf came with the potion. Handing it to a relieved Tom. Tom then took the potion, and felt the pounding in his subside. He was quiet annoyed at the setup of things. He would of much rather be around the deatheaters at meetings, but his older self just had to make him go live with a family, acting as if he were a relative. He hated being around otherpeople very much.  
Well, at least he'd get to lurk the hall's of Hogwarts, just like the good old days. He then smirked, looking at amagic calendor in the room.  
It was 5 years since he last had human contact. That would mean Ginevra was going to be in his year.  
He sat on his bed, a smirkgracing his handsome face.

* * *

ok. I thought of it. Then realized, hmm. The other version of Chapter 4 was shorter. I had more fun writing this one.  
It's great to write.  
My boyfriend broke up with me, using a _MySpace_ and his friends. Didnt say a thing to my face. The guy I've liked for 5 years has a girlfriend, who happens to be a good friend. So maybe I'll just keep writing. Stress really does get you to write. 

Thanks for reading chapter 4!

I'm still looking for a BETA!  
Remember on AIM its RiddledSlytherin, I'm _always _on.  
R&R and you will get chappie 5 MUCH sooner!  
:R-S:

* * *

**Superspunky7**: Maybe I'll write another Blaise/Ginny. I somewhat based this Blaise off guys who I've known in the past few years. Just after writing this, a bunch of them put perm. black in there hair. In responce to your dentist comment, lol. I happen to be getting the novacain myself. Gotta hate dentists with the stupid needles.  
OH! Before I forget, I'll be reviewing your story shortly. My pp-up blocker is no longer posessed! So, now I can review again!

**Emotionlessxxx:** I'm so glad to get reviews from you again! It's been awhile, and only a few of the readers from past stories have reviewed lately. Your new stories are awesome, btw. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yay for T/G!


	5. The Dream

**Chapter 5 - The Dream**

* * *

All rooms in the Burrow were occupied that night. Ginny was forced to give up her room to Fluer, who had brought so much with her, that it took up her newly painted room. Hermione was going to be coming to the house in the next 4 days, so the two would be bunking in Fred and George's room.  
Fred and George had use of their room still. And strange colors of smoke would shoot from the cracks in the door mid-day. With the joke shop open, Ron and Ginny were even more curious to see what the twins were creating.  
Ron was readying his room for Harry who would be coming in 5 days. Four beds would be placed in the small room, which right now had a large pile of dirty clothes in a corner, three bottle's of butter beer, a few empty cases of chocolate frogs, and a half eaten bag of every-flavored beans (half were scattered across the floor) on the dresser and desk. She felt some-what sorry for the twins and Harry. Ron was not the neatest person, and lately he was worse. Charlie was coming home to visit, so he would be staying in Percy's room, since Percy was still, being a git. Bill had his room to himself.  
Ginny got to stay on the lumpy out of date sofa in the small family room. She had found one spot that didn't hurt. Then moved. Now her left leg was on the back rest, her right lifted on the arm rest, her head on a soft pillow, and her right arm hanging off the open side. She could feel the floor with her finger-tips. She hated company lately. Since Fluer and Bill's engagement, she hated company more. She had finally made a change to her room, and now got to hear about it.  
Ginny started entering a uncomfortable sleep, when she heard Bills voice. "Gin, you up?"  
"Now I am." Ginny mumbled annoyed  
"Sorry. Thought you'd like me to improve the sofa." Bill said  
"What?" Ginny asked, rather confused  
"Charlie and I use to be the ones banished to these two sofas. Even 9 years ago you had the comfort level you experience now." Bill explained  
"Aha. Your point?" Ginny asked  
Bill then muttered a spell, and Ginny found herself in luxury as her back was no longer resting on a spot wear the cushion was no longer in place.  
"I love you Bill." Was all Ginny said, looking starry eyed at her older brother  
"I know, I love you too Gin. Night." Bill said "I'll teach you that spell some time when you can use magic out side of school."  
"Thank you Bill." Ginny said as Bill walked away up the stair case.  
Ginny found herself entering sleep a second time. Then her head shot up. "I'm going into sixth year now."  
Clearing that from her mind. She finally made it into slumber.

* * *

_It was pitch black around her. She had just woken up, for the fourth time and was annoyed. She heard the floor creek. "Who's there?"  
No answer. "Who's there?" She asked now annoyed. She heard another creek. "Fred? George? If this is another one of your pranks, it's too early." She found herself throwing her pillow at whatever it was, and heard an 'oof'. "Target hit." She muttered  
She then felt a strange prickling feeling going down her arms, she sat up, and went into sitting position. She scooted over closer to the moonlight, and saw strange scratch marks shooting down bother arms, little bits of blood trickling down. Her eyes widened, and she felt a slight bit of fear build up inside her. She then felt the fear shoot up her spine, as she heard breathing behind her. '_Turn around.'_ She told herself. But her body would not allow it. She felt a hand on her left shoulder. Then the little light from the moon was gone. A spell muttered to make the curtains shield her from any light. She felt the hand move, and then made out a person standing in front of her. Presumably a male. Who was about two inches shorter then Bill. "Who are you?" Ginny asked, sternly  
She heard a chuckle. '_Familiar_' she thought.  
She then felt more pain shoot down her arms, and felt the cold blood drip down her arms, a look of disgust on her face. The pain came in more as the person in front of her took her hand in presumably his. Then she felt the hand caress her face. The same feeling shot across her cheek.  
"Would you scar your face to spite yourself?" She heard, as the person moved their own face next to her ear. His face was slightly touching her own, and more pain shot through. He moved his face away, defiantly a male, by the voice.  
She then felt fear building up as the blood dripped down her face._

_Then the face moved close, and she felt the man's lips on her own. More blood. "I never did forget you..." The man said when he pulled away. She heard another chuckle  
She felt her lips cracking now. So much pain.  
"You only did this to yourself. I wonder what you look like now. I can't see you out of the shadows."  
"Who are you?" Ginny hissed  
The boy sat next to her, and grabbed her by the chin, pulling her close for another kiss. "Why, I'm hurt Ginevra-love. How can you forget _me_?"  
She felt her eyes grow wide, and then let a cry as more cuts formed on her arms and face. Tear now fell, as memories poured through her.  
"T...Tom..."  
"The one and only, Ginevra. It took you long enough." He got up, and moved behind the couch, placing his hands on her shoulders, a slight massage forming. More cuts slid across. She then felt his hands move to her neck, and tighten around. _

* * *

Ginny woke in a cold sweat. She went to run from the family room, but tripped down on her blanket which was wrapped around her ankles. She kicked them off, and ran to the kitchen, the dim light on, incase anyone needed a drink of water.  
Ginny quickly examined her arms. No cuts. Just the stinging feeling. She looked down at herself, no blood. She just saw her arms were pale. Her face would only be that pale also. She shivered lightly recalling _his _voice from the dream.  
She then went to a cabinet, and pulled a glass. She walked over to the fridge and took out a container that held pumpkin juice, and poured it in.  
She drank it, and then went back to sleep. She needed sleep. Maybe in the morning she would ask her mum if there was any extra dreamless sleep potion. Yeah. That's what she needed.

* * *

Far away, at the Zabini's. Tom stood in his room, looking out a large window. He held a glass of chilled red wine to his lips, a slight grin on his face. "Oh don't worry Ginevra-love. The fun and games have only just begun."

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
I tried to make the chapter longer then the rest too.  
My search for a Beta has also finally ended!  
Thank you so much Silver Arrow112!  
Remember, R&R and you get the next chapter much faster.  
**:R-S:**


End file.
